hundparadisetfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Vanlig FAQ Hur kan jag gå med i Hundparadiset? Är Hundparadiset gratis? Vilket data system krävs för att spela Hundparadiset? Finns det client program som kan hjälpa mig spela på EX: Mac OS? Account systemet *Jag har glömt mitt account nummer eller lösenord, vad ska jag göra? *Varför ska jag registera mitt account? *Hur registerar jag mitt account? *Hur ändrar jag mig registerings inofrmation? *Hur kan jag få en ny registerings kod? *Jag får ett medelande: "A wrong password has been entered 5 times in a row". Varför? *Jag får ett medelande: "Wrong account data has been entered from your IP address too often". Varför? *Jag har ändrat min e-mail och nu kan jag inte logga in till mitt account, varför? *Min E-mail som jag registerade mitt konto med har blivit hackat, vad ska göras? *Någon har bytt mitt lösenord oönskat ("en hackare"). Ska kan jag göra? *Är det möjligt att flytta över en hund till ett annat account? *Kan jag byta mitt account nummer? *Hur raderar jag mitt account? *När raderas mina hundar automatiskt? *Hur kan jag byta namn på en hund? Spelandet *Hur klättrar jag upp för stegar? *Hur klättrar jag upp för ett hål? *Hur fyller jag upp min livsmätare? *Vad är 'Själv Poäng'? *Vad är 'Stamina'? *Vad är det säkraste sättet att byta föremål med andra hundar? *Hur kontaktar jag Hundparadisets moderatorer eller administration? *Mitt brev eller postlåda är fast på brevlådan, varför? *Det har blivit en tidsspoling, vad menas med detta? Hundparadisets regler *Hur kan jag klaga på andra hundar? *Varför har jag blivit bannad? *Jag har sett en hund med otillåtet namn format, vad ska jag göra? *Min hunds namn har blivit låst, vad menas med detta? *Varför och var måste jag prata svenska/engelska? *Hur kan jag kontakta en moderator eller admin? *Hur blir jag en moderator? *Hur kan jag bli en tutor? * Hur vet jag om en hund ar ny? Client problem *Vad är en bugg? *Jag kan inte ansluta till Hundparadiset, varför? *Jag får ett medelande "You may only login with one character" even though I am not online. Vad ska jag göra? *Min anslutning till Hundparadiset är dålig och skapar lagg och kicks, vad kan jag göra? *Clienten är för långsam, vad kan jag göra? *Min client crashar. *Jag får ett medelande "Video surface allocation failed (error Code 13)". vad kan jag göra? *Min muspekar fungerar inte korrekt, vad kan jag göra? *Ljus och skuggos visas som små pixliga rutor, vad kan jag göra? *Mitt client fönster är litet och kan inte byta storlek, vad kan jag göra? *Min client använder 100% av datans resurser. Finns det någonting jag kan göra? *Namnet över hundar och varelser har försunnit, vad kan jag göra? *Kan jag använda alternativa mus kontroller? Linux client *Hur kan jag starta och extrahera min Linux client? Andra frågor *Jag har hittat ett fel i spelet (bugg) vad kan jag göra? *Jag har en super bra ide hur man kan förbättra Hundparadiset, var berättar jag om detta. *Är det möjligt att göra ett screenshot på spelet? *Finns spelets källkoder att få tag på? *Vill hjälpa till med Hundparadiset, hur?